independent_pokebattling_federationfandomcom-20200214-history
Old Leaf Pals Season 1 Analysis
This analysis was prepared by Kerry Tosis, tactical correspondent for The Daily Whismur. Preseason analysis Type Breakdown The Old Leaf Pals' first season draft showed a tendency towards selecting Fairy types, with three Fairies chosen. Their roster also includes two Water types and two Ghost types, with eleven other types appearing once each. The Pals did not select any Fire, Dark, Rock or Dragon types. After round three, they will have at least six points to spend where their rivals may only have four, which gives them access to a far greater range of options with which to patch up their team. (Martin's selection during the supplementary draft added a Dragon-type to their roster.) Speed The Pals may have the slowest team competing in the Draft League, but given their defensive set up this may not hinder them as much as you would otherwise expect. To mitigate this, Sorpresa! has the Unburden ability which can double his speed if he uses an item, whilst Turncoat's Prankster ability will often skip speed calculations altogether. As far as priority moves go, they have "Clefable"'s Shadow Sneak, RIP 189's Quick Attack and Takako's Ice Shard and Sucker Punch. Hazard Setting and Control The team has three main candidates for setting entry hazards, with Conenichiwa II's access to Stealth Rock, Spikes and Toxic Spikes making it an all rounder in this regard, very flexible and difficult to deal with quickly thanks to its bulk. Takako is a speedy Spikes user, whilst Pineapple may well use Toxic Spikes herself throughout the competition. On the defensive side, Conenichiwa is the team's only Rapid Spinner, but Sorpresa! and Turncoat are both capable of Defogging away entry hazards. Pineapple can absorb Toxic Spikes. The Pals do not have a Sticky Web user. Z-Crystal candidates "Clefable", Seto and RIP 189 all provide Z-move options for the Pals. Offensive / defensive balance Pineapple and Conenichiwa II will certainly be looking to tank hits rather than collecting KOs. Naptain and Glubber are also strong candidates should the Pals opt for a stalling tactic in any of their matches, but these four are nicely counterbalanced by Seto and RIP 189. Midseason analysis Martin joined the Pals during the round three supplementary draft and his presence as a second Stealth Rock setter cannot be understated as it gives the team a legitimate Stealth Rock user against Whimsicottonopolis, as it has been proven that Conenichiwa II is a liability against any team containing Space Birb. Further, as a Dragon type he has excellent coverage and is hard to hit super-effectively, although we might now see Pixie Nott appearing against the Pals. Overall, the Pals will be disappointed with their start to the season after an excellent performance in their opening match. However, this seems to be primarily teething problems and unforced errors, which Chiaki will be hoping to cut out of the team's performances in coming weeks. The team have performed admirably in both of their matches to date against Whimsicottonopolis, which should give them heart going forward. They have brought some highly unconventional sets to battles - Naptain using Smack Down and Wild Charge was entirely unexpected and they may be better off returning to more proven tactical approaches for a couple of games.Category:Draft League